RWBY Injustice Intro Dialogue
by Egurulejr93
Summary: Basically it's the Intro Dialogues from Injustice 2, but with characters from RWBY. Enjoy!


**RWBY INJUSTICE INTROS**

 **Hey guys. So I made this in the past, but I gave that up and erased this. But I decided to bring that back with new dialogue. Enjoy!**

 **RUBY ROSE**

* * *

 **Vs Yang**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Yang walks and cracks her knuckles._

YANG: I've been told that you've improved while you were gone.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: I'm ready to finally beat you, sis.

 _Yang opens the gun in her metal arm._

YANG: Nope. Keeping my winning streak today.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready._

YANG: If I win, you'll be taking all of us to brunch.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: If I win, I get to brag for a week.

 _Yang opens the gun in her metal arm._

YANG: Deal.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready._

YANG: Bet you like my new arm, huh Rube?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: It is so cool!

 _Yang opens the gun in her metal arm._

YANG: You haven't seen everything, yet!

* * *

 **Vs Weiss**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. A Glyph appears and Weiss lands on it, with Myrtenaster ready._

WEISS: Ready for a friendly spar?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: I am so ready, Ice Queen.

 _Weiss has a Glyph glowing over her hand._

WEISS: You know how much, I hate that nickname.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. A Glyph appears and Weiss lands on it, with Myrtenaster ready._

WEISS: Just treat me differently in this fight.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with a worried face._

RUBY: You almost died, Weiss.

 _Weiss has a Glyph glowing over her hand._

WEISS: And that's why you need stop babying me.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. A Glyph appears and Weiss lands on it, with Myrtenaster ready._

WEISS: You've matured since Beacon. I like that.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Does the winner get a kiss from the loser?(Snickers)

 _Weiss has a Glyph glowing over her hand and sighs annoyingly._

WEISS: Okay. Maybe not fully mature.

* * *

 **Vs Blake**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Blake has Gambol Shroud ready._

BLAKE: Anything changed, while I was gone?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: I've gotten older and wiser.

 _Blake has Gambol Shroud in gun form_

BLAKE: Prove it to me, then.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Blake has Gambol Shroud ready._

BLAKE: Surprised to see me, without my bow?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: I think you look more awesome without it.

 _Blake has Gambol Shroud in gun form_

BLAKE: Don't make me blush and let's fight.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Blake has Gambol Shroud ready._

BLAKE: If I win, you need to get Yang to speak to me.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: If I win, you have to do that yourself.

 _Blake has Gambol Shroud in gun form, looking nervous._

BLAKE: Crap. I need to win, then.

* * *

 **Vs Juane**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Juane unsheathes Crocea Mors._

JAUNE: Looking forward to sparring against you.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Does the winner get a kiss from the loser?(Winks)

 _Juane readies his shield and sword, looking nervous._

JAUNE: Stay focused, Jaune.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Juane unsheathes Crocea Mors._

JAUNE: This is your idea of 'Training', Ruby?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: What's wrong with a little sparring?

 _Juane readies his shield and sword_

JAUNE: You know that I'm going to beat you, right?

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Juane unsheathes Crocea Mors._

JAUNE: You realize, I've gotten better since Beacon.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: As did I, Vomit Boy.

 _Juane readies his shield and sword_

JAUNE: Really? Again with the nicknames?

* * *

 **Vs Nora**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Nora Takes out Magnhild._

NORA: Nora SMASH!

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Yes. We get it, Nora. You like smashing.

 _Nora readies her hammer._

NORA: I like breaking legs too!

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Nora Takes out Magnhild._

NORA: I'll take it easy on you, Ruby.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Don't. Give me everything you've got.

 _Nora readies her hammer._

NORA: Excellent, then.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Nora Takes out Magnhild._

NORA: This is for eating my pancakes.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: I said I was sorry. I was just hungry.

 _Nora readies her hammer._

NORA: Let me win this fight, and you'll be forgiven.

* * *

 **Vs Ren**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Ren takes out StormFlower._

REN: This isn't what I had in mind, Ruby.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: This is better than a spa, Ren.

 _Ren aims StormFlower_

REN: But a spa doesn't give you scars.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Ren takes out StormFlower._

REN: I'm ready to fight? Are you?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Please don't use your Semblance, this time.

 _Ren aims StormFlower_

REN: Who said, I ever did?

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Ren takes out StormFlower._

REN: A clear mind helps you focus more.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Trust me. I'm focused.

 _Ren aims StormFlower_

REN: The prove it to me.

* * *

 **Vs Sun**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Sun holds his staff behind him_

SUN: Been a while since we've seen each other.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Looking forward to fighting you, Monkey Boy.

Sun sighs as he strikes the ground with his staff.

SUN: Yang is rubbing off of you.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Sun holds his staff behind him_

SUN: Fair Warning: I'll be using my Semblance.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: I'll take them out one-by-one.

Sun chuckles as he strikes the ground with his staff.

SUN: You can try.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Sun holds his staff behind him_

SUN: Wanna see my scar later on?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: You just want to take your shirt off, don't you?

 _Sun chuckles as he strikes the ground with his staff._

SUN: I do see you blushing.

* * *

 **Vs Oscar**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Oscar takes out Ozpin's cane_

OSCAR: Ozpin wants to test out your fighting.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Really? Again?

 _Oscar's eyes glow and he smiles._

OZPIN: You might surprise me, Miss Rose.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Oscar takes out Ozpin's cane_

OSCAR: You do know how this fight will end, right?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: Me winning?

 _Oscar's eyes glow and he smiles._

OZPIN: Guess again.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Oscar takes out Ozpin's cane_

OSCAR: How about I fight, this time?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose_

RUBY: You'd have no chance, against me.

 _Oscar's eyes glow and he smiles._

OZPIN: Oscar. She's right, you know.

* * *

 **Vs Emerald**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Emerald lands on the ground, with her Sickles out._

EMERALD: I deceived you. I admit that.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: I thought we were friends, Emerald.

 _Emerald aims the gun barrels of her weapon at Ruby._

EMERALD: You were wrong!

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Emerald lands on the ground, with her Sickles out._

EMERALD: I can't let you get to Cinder.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: Why do you side with her?

 _Emerald aims the gun barrels of her weapon at Ruby._

EMERALD: She gave me a life.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Emerald lands on the ground, with her Sickles out._

EMERALD: You're going to have to go through me.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: I'm faster that you, you know.

 _Emerald aims the gun barrels of her weapon at Ruby._

EMERALD: We'll see about that.

* * *

 **Vs Mercury**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Mercury smiles as he appears._

MERCURY: It's been a while, little girl.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: I'll show you little, metal legs.

 _Mercury gets ready to fight._

MERCURY: Oh, now I'm going to hurt you badly.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Mercury smiles as he appears._

MERCURY: Too bad about your metal friend.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: Don't you dare speak about her!

 _Mercury gets ready to fight._

MERCURY: Ooh. I hit a nerve, huh?

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Mercury smiles as he appears._

MERCURY: You have no idea, who you're really dealing with.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: I've seen you fight before.

 _Mercury gets ready to fight._

MERCURY: I wasn't talking about me.

* * *

 **Vs Cinder**

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Cinder hovers as she appears, with her swords out._

CINDER: Happy to see me, Rose?

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: I'm not happy. I'm angry!

 _Cinder readies her swords._

CINDER: That'll make it easier to kill you.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Cinder hovers as she appears, with her swords out._

CINDER: Such anger coming from you.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: You're going to pay, Cinder.

 _Cinder readies her swords._

CINDER: I'll pay with my swords in your heart.

* * *

 _Using her Semblance, Ruby speeds to the battlefield in rose form, before stopping with Crescent Rose Ready. Cinder hovers as she appears, with her swords out._

CINDER: You are clearly no match, for a Maiden.

 _Ruby readies Crescent Rose with an angry face._

RUBY: How's the eye, by the way?

 _Cinder readies her swords with an angry look._

CINDER: Perhaps I won't need my powers for this.

* * *

Hey, guys. So I'm bringing this back. The characters seen will also have their own pages too. I might do some characters as DLC. The next chapter will have Weiss. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
